It's De-Lovely
It's De-Lovely is a song featured in Getting Married Today. It's performed by New Directions as a song to lead both Kristopher Harmon and Lisa Puckerman down the aisle at their wedding. The song was written by Cole Porter for his musical, Red Hot and Blue and was also featured in Anything Goes. Context The song is performed by the entire glee club as Kristopher and Lisa decided not to go with the traditional choice of Here Comes the Bride. Jack and Rachel suggested this song and the couple elected to use it instead. Lyrics Jack: I feel the sudden urge to sing, the kind of ditty that invokes the spring. So, control your desire to curse while I crucify the verse. This verse I’ve started seems to me the “Tin Pan-tithesis” of melody. So, to spare you all the pain, I’ll skip the darn thing and sing the refrain. Mi-mi-mi! Rai-Rai-Rai! Do-so-me-do-la-si! Take it away. Blaine: The night is young, the skies are clear, so if you want to go walkin’, dear, it’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s de-lovely. Kurt: I understand the reason why you’re sentimental, ‘cause so am I. It’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s de-lovely. Finn: You can tell at a glance what a swell night this is for romance. Rachel: You can hear, dear Mother Nature murmuring low “Let yourself go”. Mitchell: So, please be sweet, my chickadee… Michelle: …and when I kiss ya, just say to me… All: “It’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s delectable, it’s delirious, it’s dilemma, it’s de limit, it’s deluxe, it’s de-lovely”. Mercedes: Time marches on and soon it’s plain… Sam: …you’ve won my heart and I’ve lost my brain. All: It’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s de-lovely. Tina: Life seems so sweet that we decide… Mike: …it’s in the bag to get unified. All: It’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s de-lovely. Alex: See the crowd in that church… Ethan: See the proud parson plopped on his perch. Artie: Get the sweet beat of that organ sealing our doom. Diane: Here goes the groom, boom! Quinn: How they cheer and how they smile… Trevor: As we go galloping down that aisle. All: It’s divine, dear. It’s diveen, dear. It’s de-wunderbar. It’s de-victory. It’s de-valop. It’s de-vinner. It’s de-voiks. It’s de-lovely. Dylan: The knot is tied and so we take a few hours off to eat wedding cake. All: It’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s de-lovely. Brittany: It feels so fine to be a bride and how’s the groom? Why, he slightly fried. All: It’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s de-lovely. Jenn: To the pop of champagne… Santana: Off we hop in our plush little plane, Rory: Till a bright light through the darkness cozily calls, Sugar: ‘Niag’ra Falls.’ All: All’s well, my love, our day’s complete, and what a beautiful bridal suite. It’s de-reamy. It’s de-rowsy. It’s de-reverie. It’s de-rhapsody. It’s de-regal. It’s de-royal. It’s de-Ritz. It’s de-lovely. Jack: We settle down as man and wife to solve the riddle called married life. It’s delightful, it’s delicious, it’s de-lovely. Trivia * Puck is the only member of the club to not sing a section as he and his grandfather are walking his mother down the aisle. Category:Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Group Songs